EP 0 705 727 B1 discloses a fitting system for a vehicle seat with a free-pivoting function and memorization of the backrest inclination. The fitting system comprises a first detent fitting, a second detent fitting and a transmission element between the two detent fittings. Each detent fitting has a shaft piece, the rotation of which unlocks the detent fitting. To adjust the inclination of a backrest, the shaft piece is rotated by means of a first operating element on the second detent fitting, and a first lever seated on said shaft piece in a torsionally rigid manner is pivoted. The first lever takes along a second lever, which is connected in a torsionally rigid manner to the transmission element. The pivoting second lever rotates the transmission element, which transmits the rotary motion to the shaft piece of the first detent fitting. Both detent fittings unlock. To allow the backrest to be pivoted freely, the second detent fitting is assigned a free-pivoting device, as the second locking mechanism of the second detent fitting, which free-pivoting device is lockable by means of a pivotable pawl. The pawl is opened by means of a second operating element, and the pawl pivots the second lever by means of a cable pull as said pawl pivots open. The pivoting second lever rotates the transmission element, which transmits the rotary motion to the shaft piece of the first detent fitting. The first detent fitting and the free-pivoting device assigned to the second detent fitting unlock, while the second detent fitting remains locked. By means of the fitting system described, memorization of the backrest inclination is achieved. When the backrest is pivoted freely and then pivoted back, the previously set backrest inclination is resumed. The free-pivoting function facilitates access to a rear seat row, in particular in the case of two-door vehicles.
A fitting system with memorization of the backrest inclination and an additional free-pivoting device on one of two detent fittings is also known from DE 10 2008 026 176 A1.
DE 20 2010 015 093 U1 discloses a further fitting system for a vehicle seat with a free-pivoting function and memorization of the backrest inclination. An adjustment fitting for adjusting the inclination of the backrest and a free-pivoting fitting are designed as separate detent fittings and are arranged next to each other in the axial direction with respect to the pivot axis of the backrest. Such an arrangement requires the construction space in the axial direction for two detent fittings next to each other.
A geared fitting with a free-pivoting function is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,571,962 B2. A first fitting part and a second fitting part are in geared connection with each other in order to adjust the inclination of the backrest. The third fitting part is mounted pivotably on a bearing ring fastened to the first fitting part. Furthermore, a separately formed detent element sits on the bearing ring and is fastened thereto such that said detent element is fixedly connected to the first fitting part. A toothed pawl which is pivotably mounted on the third fitting part locks with the detent element, which is likewise toothed in a radially protruding region for this purpose. If the pawl is opened, the backrest is freely pivotable. The free pivoting serves in particular for easier access of passengers to a rear seat row.